Fate Under Moonlight
by Cap. Dead Beard
Summary: Danny Sam under Moonlight,plus his parents over hear his secert love for her.


I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A NEW EPISOIDE EVERY DAY!

Fate Under Moonlight

In the dark of the night under the full moons gaze you can see Danny Phantom. He is unaware of everything around him all he cares about is the girl in front of him. "Look I have found the ghost boy's ecto-energy, Jack." Maddie screams to her husband sitting next to her in the R.V. "Where is he Sweetie." "He is over there. So just stop the car and we will sneak up on him." Ah! I wanted to charge him!" "If you follow my lead I will get you some fudge." "Yah fudge!" As the two hunters slip behind him they see him speaking. "Wait Jack; let's listen to him for a moment." "Oh fudge." Hiding behind an old withered willow Phantom`s words reach their ears. "Why did it have to be you? I am sorry I took so long. I just wish I could take it back but he won't let me. I knew he was crazy, but I did not know that the fruit loop would go that far. You know that love you and will only love you. I just never knew how much till I held you in my arms. Do you know why I came here tonight? I came to give you the gift I was going to give you that night." Jack and Maddie see Phantom set something on the ground. "I know it's not much but it would have looked perfect on you. I need to go now but we will be together forever soon." Jack and Maddie see Phantom stand up but before he can leap into the sky two cannons are pointing at him. "Freeze invisobill!" "Ah! Jack, Maddie h-h-how long have you been here?" Phantom screams as he stumbles over his words. "Since the beginning ghost boy." Oh, I see. Is that a new gun?" "Yes it is ghost. This bad boy has enough power to kill ghosts." "So why am I still here?" "He's right Maddie why haven't we destroyed him yet?" That's because we haven't run any tests on him, sweetie." "Sorry to disappoint but I don't do tests, either kill me or let me go." "Fine by me ghost!" Jack yells as he pulls the trigger. Maddie lowers her head knowing that her husband just lost his only shot to rid the city of the ghost. Just as she gets ready to yell she hears Jack screaming at the ghost, but what his is yelling is not what she thought she would hear. "What the hell ghost, why didn't you save yourself?" Maddie, looking down at were the phantom lays sees him smile. "What's with the smile ghost? You're dying now or don't you get it?" "I know, it's just that I am happy. Now I can go be with her, but before I go I have some things to tell you both. Vlad Masters is the one who killed her, I am very proud of you; I am sorry for all the pain I have caused and will cause, please bury me next to her, and thank you." Before Maddie can say anything she sees that he is all ready gone from this world, and just before she can congratulate her husband for getting rid of his first ghost a ring of light appears. The rings of light then travel away from each other removing Danny Phantom from their sight and replace him with their son Danny Fenton.

Down at the bottom of the hill Jazz Fenton is out looking for her bother when she hears the shot. Running as fast as she can to get to the top she makes it in time only to her Phantom's last words. As she sees the rings she knows what is going to happen next. She steps out of the tree's shadow just as her mother hits the ground crying. "Why the hell are you crying you're the ones who did cause this!" Jazz yells at her parents nearly scaring them to death. Maddie just looks at her son as she speaks to her daughter. "You Knew didn't you?" "If you mean he would be here, kind of, but if you mean about him being part ghost, yes." Looking at her daughter in horror as she whispers quietly. "He was only part ghost? How is that possible?" "Yes mom it happened with the portal shock in mid march." Why didn't he tell us Jazzy?" "Well dad for one, you both are ghost hunters and he was part ghost, two you are always yelling, lets rip that ghost apart molecule by molecule, and third to keep you safe from all his enemies." "But why didn't he try to save himself?" "Wait a moment; he didn't try to save himself?" "No he didn't jazzy. He just let me shoot him." "I think I know why dad." Why, Jazzy, Why?" "Can't you figure it out? He lost his heart two nights ago." "Two nights ago? The night Sam was killed!" "Yes, why else would he be here at Sam`s gave?" "We over heard him talking. It just never accrued that he was at Sam`s grave." "What did he say mom?" "He was blaming himself, telling her his feeling, and gave her a gift he was going to give on that horrid night." Jazz looks at the ground searching for the gift after picking something up. Maddie asks her about it. "What is it Jazz?" Jazz opens the box and all she can do is cry. "Well Jazzy, what is it?" "Mom, Dad it is a wedding ring." Maddie takes a close look at it. She can tell even in the dark it was beautiful, the band was black and on inside was engraved, Forever Love, in a deep purple. As she looks at the diamond she can see phantom`s logo under neith it. "Jazz take the ring and Danny to the Manson's and explain everything to them. Your father and I have a couple of places to go." Where are we going Maddie?" "First to see mayor masters then we are going to the cops." "Why the cops?" "To turn in a murderer." "ME!" "No Jack me, for killing Vlad for all the pain he has caused!"

The End 

I hope you liked it and I am sorry for killing Sam and Danny. I did not want to but it is what came out of my fingers. Tell me all of comments I want them all. Please don't lie if I know the truth I can make better fiction. Thanks!


End file.
